Various types jewelry articles such as, for example, necklaces, bracelets, and the like, may encounter a problem in that they do not always fit in an attractive way when worn by a person. Persons have different body structures, for example, thick or thin necks or wrists, different shape chests, and so forth. In many instances it is desirable for the decorative part of a jewelry article, such as a necklace having a decorative jewelry item suspended from a chain, rope, band, etc. (collectively referred to here and after as jewelry band) or the like to lay flat against the chest of the person so that it does not protrude in an unusual way to cause discomfort to the person and so that it appears in the most attractive way to others viewing the jewelry worn by the person. The same is true for bracelets in which there is a jewelry band member to which a decorative jewelry item is attached.
Some necklaces and bracelets that use a relatively stiff jewelry band member, such as those sometimes referred to as chokers, may have two jewelry band member portions, each attached to a respective end of a decorative jewelry item, e.g., a pendant; and these type articles especially may not conform properly to the different contours of the neck and/or chest of the wearer, e.g., to place the decorative jewelry item in flat engagement against the chest or neck of the wearer and/or to maintain a desired shape, e.g., smooth circular shape, etc. Additionally, stiff necklaces and bracelets may require a large area for storage of the article because the article cannot be folded.
A number of problems have been encountered with necklaces of the type in which the jewelry band member (sometimes simply referred to as the necklace portion or chain of the necklace type article of jewelry) is joined to a pendant by soldering. The pendant portion may not lay snug to the chest of the person wearing the necklace and sometimes will lift up with neck or body movement. Also, the necklace will not always have a continuous round circular appearance when rigidly joined at a connection with a pendant or other decorative jewelry item. When a jewelry band member and a pendant (decorative jewelry item) are solidly connected with solder, for example, a stress point may occur at the joint that may cause the necklace to crack or to break. Further, heavy or delicate jewelry band members (necklaces) need to be stored in a large or bulky container for the necklace to retain its shape and to prevent kinking or breaking of the necklace. Even delicate necklaces that have stiff joints may require bulky boxes for storage to retain the shape of the necklace and to prevent kinking or breaking of the necklace.